Somewhere in Between
by Vela Cruze
Summary: Helga has been dating Frankie G. for the past 2 years. Arnold must save her from him. Complete Finally!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Between

By: Broken Shadow Dragon

Chapter 1

Arnold and Gerald entered the Noise Café chatting. "Hey there's Helga. I wonder how her summer went."

"No Arnold, don't go talk to her. She's Frankie G's girl and you know that. I heard Frankie punched a guy just because he looked at Helga."

"Don't worry Gerald. Helga and I have been friends forever. Frankie will understand."

"You're a bold kid, Arnold. A bold kid. I'll get us a booth and a bag of ice."

"What's the ice for?"

"The black eye Frankie is going to give you."

"Tee-Hee."

"You're wasting time. Go talk to Helga before Frankie gets back."

Arnold strolled over to the booth. Helga was bent over scribbling furiously in a notebook. Arnold sat across from her, "Still writing I see."

Helga looked up startled, "Oh hi Arnold!"

"How was your summer?"

"Okay. I moved out of my parent's house."

"Why?"

"My dad doesn't like Frankie. And I can't break up with him. So I moved in with him."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, Frankie is a good guy. He loves me."

"Well, well, well. If it ain't triangle face," Frankie said smirking, "Now tell me why are you talking to _my _girl?"

"I was not aware you owned her."

"Yeah well I do. Get over here now Helga."

She gathered her books and rushed to his side, "Frankie, Arnold is my friend…"

"Was I talking to you?"

"No sorry."

"Now Triangle Face I suggest you stay away from my girl or I'm going to have to rearrange your face. Do you get me? Good. Come on Helga." He grabbed Helga's wrist and dragged her out the door. Arnold sighed as he sat across from Gerald.

"I told you not to mess with Frankie's girl."

"She's not 'Frankie's Girl'"

"Yes she is. She has been since the 10th grade. When the other guys found out they left Helga alone. Ya know my man Fuzzy Slippers says he has a temper."

"I hung out with Frankie when I was 9 I know about his temper."

"Then you know to leave Helga alone."

*~*~*~*~*

Once Helga and Frankie arrived at his apartment, Helga immediately began talking about her school day. She was trying to keep his mind off his anger. "Anyway I have a math test Wednesday. Can you believe it? School just started and already…"

"Cut the bull, Helga. What did you think you were doing?"

"We we're just talking, Frankie."

"About what? How you are going to cheat on me?"

"Frankie, I would never cheat on you. I love you. Don't be so silly."

He slapped Helga hard across her left cheek, "So I'm silly now?"

"I didn't mean it like that." She whimpered holding her now bruised cheek.

"How did you mean it then Huh? You think I'm crazy?"

"I never said that!" 

She swallowed the cry of pain that collected in her throat as his fist made contact with her stomach. She fell to the floor holding her stomach. Frankie's boot kicked her back forcefully sending Helga across the living room floor. She laid there her body throbbing with pain as Frankie stood over her. He picked her up placed her on the couch, "I thought you were going to leave me Babe. You know how that makes me crazy. I can't live without you. And I won't let you live without me. We belong together and nothing can ever change that. No one loves you like I do."

"I understand."

"I know you do," He said kissing her bruised cheek gently, "Now I'm going out. Clean this up for me will you babe?" he asked motioning his arm toward the living room. It was more of an order than a request.

"Whatever you say Frankie."

"That's my girl." He said before getting up and disappearing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in Between

By: Broken Shadow Dragon

Chapter 2

The last bell of the day rang throughout the empty halls. In a matter of minutes the halls had filled with students. They didn't seem to be in to big of a rush, except Helga. Her long golden hair flapped wildly behind her as she ran to catch the bus. It pulled off just as she reached it. "No! Wait…wait! Oh great I have to run." She took off. In her haste she collided with Arnold. "Oh! I am so sorry." She said quickly handing his books to him.

"It's all right Helga. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I was supposed to have met Frankie at the Noise Café ten minutes ago. I need to go. Sorry for bumping into you like that." She shouted taking off. She burst through the café doors puffing and wheezing. "At least I am getting plenty of exercise," she thought, settling into a booth. Once she was settled she ordered her usual cherry soda. She took a long sip of her drink as she listened to the careless chatter around her. She was about to take another when her head snapped back. "You're late." Frankie whispered viciously in her ear.

"I'm sorry Frankie. I had to take care of something. I got here as quickly as I could."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I said be here at exactly 3:00."

"I know. But school let's out at 3:00. You can't expect me to…" her explanation stopped abruptly as she gently touched the hand print that blazed her cheek. Helga was sure people had seen him hit her but no one dared to go against Frankie. "Let's go. I'll deal with you at home." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door. As soon as they arrived at home, Frankie pounced on Helga. "How dare you waste ten minutes of my time!" he yelled punching her hard in the face. Helga staggered backwards, her vision temporarily blurred. He grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her against the wall, pinning her wrists down he spoke, "You know I dislike tardiness." His voice was harsh and emotionless. He released her and turned his back to her. Helga stood and made her way to their bedroom. She sat on the bed and looked in the mirror. She touched the swelling spot on her face. Tears gathered in her eyes. Life wasn't fair. She was only 17 years old. She was supposed to be worried about whether or not to go to prom, not if she could get through another day without getting her neck broken. Spying her duffel bag in the corner she began debating with herself. "You could leave right now. You don't have to put up with this." Her mind whispered. But then the fear took effect. What if Frankie caught her? He would go absolutely mad. She got up and walked to the corner. Lifting up the bag she turned around. Frankie was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I just saw the bag lying in the corner. I-I." she began to shiver.

"You weren't planning to leave me where you?"

"N-No…I wasn't. I swear."

He began walking towards her, his eyes fixed angrily upon her. "Haven't I told you what would happen if you ever try to leave?"

"I wasn't trying to leave…"

Frankie balled up his fists. She backed away, her eyes watching his hands, "Frankie please." She whimpered. She backed into the wall and closed her eyes. His blows came sharp and fast. And soon Helga no longer felt the pain of his hands on her skin.

Helga dashed down the empty hall toward her homeroom. She was late as usual. She opened the door and was greeted by the silent class. "Why did I have to get Hawk Eye Kramer?" Helga silently mumbled. The teacher looked up from his paperwork at Helga. "Nice of you to join us Miss Pataki." He said watching her walk to her desk, "You know wearing sunglasses inside the building goes against dress code. Please remove them."

She froze in the aisle, she wasn't expecting this. Well maybe she was, after all Ole' Hawk Eye saw everything, "I'm sorry Mr. Kramer. But I can't."

Mr. Kramer stood, "Either take off those sunglasses or you will report to the principal's office."

"I'm sorry. But I can't."

"Out now!" he said pointing to the door.

What now? She couldn't very well go to the principal's office. With her previous record of bullying carried over from elementary and middle school, the principal wasn't going to let this act of defiance off so easily. "Mr. Kramer, I can't tell you why, but I cannot take these sunglasses off. Don't send me out."

"Pleading gets you no where. Now glasses off or get out."

Helga sighed and walked up to his desk. If she went to the office she would have been forced to take them off anyway. Better to get it over with now. Slowly she pulled the glasses away from her eyes. Mr Kramer gasped, "Get out in the hall." He said.

"But I did what you wanted…I…"

"Please Miss Pataki just get out there now."

Helga shook her head and walked outside. Mr. Kramer followed. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Helga crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "No."

"Did your parents do this to you?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"I was in a car accident."

"Car accident huh?"

"That's right."

"Then why were you so ashamed to take those glasses off?"

"I wasn't."  
"You wouldn't have argued with me. Now tell me who hurt you."

"I told you I was in an accident."

"Listen Helga, no one can help you if you keep shutting people out like this. I won't force you to the office and you can wear the glasses."

"Thank you Mr. Kramer. But if you don't mind could I run to the bathroom first."

"Sure. 1st period doesn't start for another 20 minutes so take your time."

He walked back into the classroom. Helga went across the hall into the empty girls' bathroom. There she stood in front of the mirror. "That can't be me. This isn't who I am." She thought bitterly. There was cut on her upper lip and it was swollen. Her eye had a large dark bruise around it and it was also swollen. Not to mention the countless bruises that her clothes covered. Helga sighed, this wasn't a good thing but she had to get through the day. If she called Frankie to leave he would ask why. And if she told him he would never let her go back to school. She was never any good at lying. At lunch, Helga sat alone as usual. She was munching on her food quietly when Arnold sat down, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Why are you over here by yourself?"

"No one wants anything to do with 'Frankie's girl'. But it's okay I've gotten use to being alone."

"What happen to your face?"

"Oh its nothing." She said touching her swollen lip, "Just another reason to hate gym."

"Did Frankie hit you?"

"Why would you ask that? I told you what happened."

"Because Helga, the gym's been shut down since Eugene accidentally started a fire at the beginning of the school year. Now did Frankie hit you?"

"No of course not."

"Has he ever hit you before?"

"Frankie hasn't hit me and he never will. Besides even if he had what business is it of yours?" she said before getting up and leaving the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in Between

By: Broken Shadow Dragon

Chapter 3:

Helga walked slowly toward the double red doors. Arnold jogged up beside her, "Hey Helga I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you at lunch today."

"It's all right. Hey um can I meet somewhere tonight?"

"Sure, where?"

"The Vacant Lot. Frankie's going out with his friends tonight, so I'll have some free time. I'll be there around 8:00. Sound good?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay I gotta go. Frankie's waiting. See ya tonight."

"See ya."

Arnold spent the rest of the day in a daze. He couldn't wait for this meeting with Helga. At 8:00 on the dot Arnold and Helga met each other at the same time in front of The Vacant Lot. Helga pulled her small windbreaker around her shoulders, "This place has a lot of memories, huh?"

"Yeah…" Arnold put his hands in his pockets, "So uh what's up?"

"I lied to you today. Frankie did hit me."

"I figured as much."

"I want to get out but…well...I can't."

"Why?"

"He threatens to kill me if I ever left him."

"That could be a problem. Why don't you talk to your parents?"

"They don't want to listen to me. Besides they can't protect me from Frankie."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Frankie started hitting me a year after we started dating. I brought Frankie to meet my parents when I was 16. Let's see we started dating when I was 15…so yeah I was still 16. Anyway my dad told me we had to break up right there in front of Frankie. He hated Frankie and he wouldn't tolerate me dating him. But once we were alone Frankie pinned me against a wall and said if I ever tried to leave him he would kill me. That happened four months before our junior year ended. And after I turned 17 at the beginning of the summer I moved in with him."

"That was what 6 months ago. Surely they have changed by now."

"I don't know Arnold."

"It's worth a shot. Come on." He took her hand and led her to her parents' house.

"Arnold, are sure this is a good idea?" she asked as he rang the bell.

"Too late to turn back now." He said. The door slid open and Miriam appeared.

"Mom…"

"Helga…oh sweetie is it really you?" she asked pulling Helga into the light of the hallway, "Oh my baby look at you…what happen to your face?" she asked touching Helga's lip.

She pulled from her mother's touch, "Sorry it's still kinda tender."

"What happened to you?"

Helga opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Bob's voice, "Miriam who is it?"

"It's our daughter B."

"I thought Olga wasn't coming home for another 2 weeks."

"No B our other daughter, Helga"

Bob stepped into the hallway light, "I don't have a daughter named Helga."

"Bob please."

"No mom it's ok. I didn't expect to be welcomed here anyway. I gotta get home. I've got some homework to finish." She turned and walked out the door with tears in her eyes.

"Bob…why did you do that?" Miriam demanded.

"She picked that boy over us Miriam. She's not my kid anymore."

"Did you even see her face? Bob that boy had to have hit her. Just like I suspected."

"Well it's not our problem. She doesn't live here anymore." With that Bob disappeared upstairs.

Helga marched down the sidewalk frantically wiping her tears away, "Helga…wait up" Arnold caught her arm and stopped her. "Calm down."

"I told you this was bad idea." She said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you there."

"No it's not your fault. My dad…Listen I gotta get home. Frankie's gonna be back soon. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and walked toward her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in Between

By: Broken Shadow Dragon

Chapter 4:

Helga walked into the dark apartment and flipped on the light switch. She jumped when she saw Frankie sitting in the arm chair. "Where have you been?"  
Helga remained still. She glanced at a nearby clock. He wasn't supposed to be home until 10:00. It was only 8:45. "Y-you're h-home early-y." she stammered.

"I asked where you were."

"I just went for a walk."

He stood and walked toward her, "Who gave you permission to leave?" he said towering over her.

"No one but…" she lowered her eyes, allowing him to take control of her as always.

"But what?"

"I just thought…"

"That's your problem, Helga. You think entirely too much. You belong to me. You do not move, think, or breathe unless you have my permission. Am I clear?" He said raising his hand.

She nodded and he smacked her hard, "I can't hear you!" he yelled

"Yes!" she cried only to be smacked again.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

Frankie sighed in disgust and pushed her away, "Get out of my face." He returned to his seat and began watching TV. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Blood was oozing from the cut on her cheek. She touched it gently, the blood was already starting to harden and form a scab. She hated her image more than anything in the world. She banged her fists against the glass. She hated the person staring at her. That person in the mirror had no control over her life. Everything she did was for Frankie. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. After about 30 minutes she woke to find Frankie standing over her. A blanket was draped over his arm. "Ah you're awake, sleeping beauty." He said smiling. He wrapped the blanket around her and lifted her in his arms. "What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"It's about 10. Maybe 9:45."

"Oh crap. I've got a test tomorrow. I haven't studied at all."

"Wait babe. I was thinking you could just lay out tomorrow."

"But…"

"No Buts. You deserve a day off. Now come on let's have some dinner. I'll cook." He carried her into the kitchen.

The next morning Helga woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 10:30. "Oh no! I'm late." She shouted jumping from bed.

Frankie walked back into their bedroom, "Whoa, Helga hold on. We agreed that you would stay home today."

"Oh…All right. One more tardy and I would have detention." She sat back on her pillow and rubbed her eyes. "I smell breakfast." She laughed.

"Yep, Just for you. Plus I have your anniversary present." He kissed her forehead and led her to the kitchen.

She sat at her place at the table. On her plate rested a small box. "Frankie, is this a ring?' she asked lifting it up.

"Open it and find out."

She opened the lid and sure enough inside was a diamond engagement ring, "Frankie?" she said emotion in her voice.

"You know how much I love you." he said taking the ring from her, "Let me take care of you forever. Will you marry me?" he slid the ring on her left ring finger.

"Frankie…I don't know. I have to think about that…" she said looking down at her hand.

"What's to think about? You love me. I love you. We belong together."

Helga sighed, she couldn't say yes. Not right now anyway, "I will give you my answer tonight. At dinner, is that ok?"

"That's fine."

Helga looked at Frankie's back, "Frankie?"  
"What Babe?"  
"I would like to invite my parents…"

"No."

"But why? I want them to be there with us. I want my mom and dad to hear my answer." "No."

"But…"

"I said no. End of discussion."

Helga pushed her chair back and began walking toward the bedroom. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I feel really sick now. I'm gonna go lie down." She walked into the bedroom and curled up on her side of the bed.

A short time later Frankie walked in. He sat beside her and took her hand, "Helga, try to understand. Your parents will try to break us up. And I won't let anyone take you away from me." He said.

"No they won't. They want me to be happy. And you make me happy."

Frankie paused for a while. "All right, call them. But if anything goes wrong, and I mean anything, you won't speak to them again. Am I clear?"

Helga could barely contain her excitement. She threw her arms around him, "Oh thank you Frankie!" she kissed him all over his face.

He broke her embrace, "Okay, okay. Let's go eat breakfast before it burns."

Helga left the room with a large smile on her face, the first genuine smile in months. However, if she had seen Frankie's scowl, she would have known he was planning on making sure nothing went right.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in Between

By: Broken Shadow Dragon

Chapter 5:

Helga looked in the mirror checking to see if there was anything out of place. The only noticeable bruise was a large one on her shoulder. Her dress covered most of it. The rest had faded almost from view.

Frankie glanced at his watch, as Helga emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing a yellow halter-top dress. "So, what do think?" she asked twirling in front of him.

"What are you wearing?" he said grabbing her arm.

"But you bought me this dress…" she whimpered.

"For you to wear around me, in the house. Not so you can go gallivanting around town looking like a slut. Go change."

Her face reddened, "No, we are supposed to meet my parents in ten minutes …"

Frankie's face became etched with anger, "What did you say?"

"I said no."

He grabbed her throat, "Do you want to go at all?"

"Yes."

"Then go change…NOW."

Helga wrenched free from his gripped and trudged to the bedroom to change. Angrily, Frankie stormed after her. She turned to find him looming over her. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her against it. "You had better not disobey tonight, like you did just now. You will regret it if you do."

A few minutes later they arrived at the Pataki House. Helga's parents were already waiting. "You're late." Bob said crossing his arms.

"B please it's just by ten minutes." Miriam smiled and greeted her daughter, "Thank you for coming." She said turning to Frankie.

He plastered on a fake smile, "No problem. Can you show me the bathroom?"

Helga pointed up the stairs.

Thanks babe. Sit here." He pointed to a chair next to his. As soon as Frankie was out of earshot, Miriam took her daughter's hand, "It's so wonderful to see you again." She said smiling.

"I missed you mom."

"How are you, really?"

"I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine the other night," lowering her voice, "Did Frankie hit you?"

"No mom. Please don't ask questions. I'm fine. Just leave it at that." She finished her sentence just as Frankie returned to the table. "So are we ready to eat?"

They walked into the kitchen to find barbecued burgers and fries. "Oh burgers and fries!" she squealed happily.

Frankie squeezed her hand, "Don't eat that it isn't healthy. Just get some salad and water." He said.

Once they sat down Bob spoke up, "Helga you wanted that burger and fries why didn't you get it?"

"Because dad. It isn't healthy. Anyway the reason Frankie and I wanted to have dinner with you is because today is our anniversary. We have been together for two years now."

"And I have asked Helga to marry me; she hasn't given me an answer yet. She wanted to wait and give it in front of you."

Frankie smiled and turned to Helga, "So what do you say Miss Pataki? Will you be my wife?"

Helga looked down at her ring, "Yes. I will."

Frankie laughed and kissed her.

Bob's face grew red, "Hell no!" He shouted standing.

"Dad, stop it."

"You aren't marrying him!" Bob stood, "You are staying here with us."

"Did I not warn you what would happen if anything went wrong Helga?"

Helga remained silent with her head bent.

"Let's go."

"You can't do that. She's only 17. And we are still her parents." Bob replied.

"Helga get up we are going home." Frankie said ignoring Bob.

Helga sat still. Her mother held her hand.

"Did I stutter girl? I said we are going home." He growled gripping her wrist. Helga yelped, "Now let's go."

"Take your hands off of her." Miriam piped up suddenly.

"Helga is _mine_! I will do what I please with her." Frankie said looking from Bob to Miriam.

"Helga, stay with us, please." Miriam pleaded.

Helga finally stood, with tears in her eyes she spoke, "Frankie, they are my parents…" before she could finish Frankie's hand whipped across her face. "I'll be waiting for you in the car." He said walking out.

Helga held her cheek, and then gathered her things, "I have to go." She said walking toward the door.

"No Helga. He hit you, in front of us. Just stay."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"We'll call the police, he won't hurt you again."

"NO Mom, the last thing I need is that. Look, don't worry about this. I can handle Frankie." And with that she walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in Between

By: Broken Shadow Dragon

Chapter 6:

A few more days past without a word from Helga. She hadn't returned to school and no one not even Phoebe had seen her. Arnold strolled into his bedroom pondering the possible whereabouts of Helga. He flipped on his light and noticed the skylight was open. "What the crap?" He turned to the bed. Helga was there and she was sound asleep. "Helga?"

She woke with a start. "I didn't mean to startle you. What are you doing here?"

"I ran away from Frankie a few days ago. I know he's looking for me. I need a place to hide out."

"You left…" he echoed obviously relieved, "What made you?"

"We fought about my parents. He got me pretty good. I didn't want to deal with him anymore."

He could see the fresh bruises on her arms and legs. "It's okay. You can hide out here."

"I can't go back to school can I?"

"It may not be the best thing to do."

"I've already missed 5 days. I won't graduate if I fall too far behind. I have to graduate."

"Let's go to your parents' house. We can get you transferred to another school. Out of the district. That way you can still graduate."

Helga sighed, "They may not listen to me but I guess we can try."

Miriam was very happy to see that her daughter was still alive. But Bob on the other hand wanted to kick her out. "Daddy, please. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"That's not my problem."

"I told you this was a waste of time, Arnold. I should just go back to Frankie."

Miriam stood and spoke, "B, you will not throw my daughter out on the streets where a lunatic is out there looking for her. Helga, you are free to live here if you want. You do not have to go back to him baby." She whispered smoothing her hair.

Helga smiled and looked at her father, "Daddy?"

"Whatever." Bob got up and walked out of the room.

"Just ignore him. You look so tired, go to bed and get some rest, okay my sweet." She kissed Helga's bruised forehead and sent her upstairs. "Thank you so much for bringing my daughter home."

"Frankie's not gonna leave her alone."

"I know. I gotta protect her. She's my baby girl and I gotta protect her. We're going to the police tomorrow."

The next morning as promised Miriam and Helga arrived at the police station. Everything was going well until Helga asked: "So how are you going to keep Frankie away from me?"

"You can get a protection order."

"Wait one of those little papers that supposed to keep him away?"

"Yeah."

"That's funny. Seriously, how are you going to keep him away?"

"I was being serious."

"You think that's gonna stop him? He won't care about what some protection order says. If he wants me, he's gonna get me. Mom, this is a waste of time." Helga got up and walked out of the station. She walked briskly down the sidewalk with her head bent. She didn't notice the figure in front of her until she smacked into him. Frankie grabbed her shoulders and stopped her, "Come home Helga." He whispered viciously.

"Let me go. I'm done Frankie."

"Come home or I will kill you." His grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Frankie no, let go of me." she pleaded struggling to break free.

"Helga?" Miriam called running toward her.

Frankie looked at Miriam then to Helga, "Come home or I will kill you." he repeated walking away quickly.

"Helga?" Miriam said taking her daughter's hand, "Who was that? Was that him?"

Helga cried out slipped into her mother's arms. She cried helplessly as her mother tried hard to comfort her.


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere in Between

By: Broken Shadow Dragon

Chapter 7:

Helga clasped her hands together and looked at the doctor sitting before her. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything you want to tell me." Dr. Bliss said, removing her glasses.

Helga shook her head, "I don't know."

"There must be something you want to tell me. How is your relationship with your family?"

She scoffed, "My dad hates me now and my mom is finally starting to pay attention to me. But that's only because my boyfriend beats the crap out of me."

"Tell me about Frankie."

Helga sat back on the plush couch and folded her arms across her chest, "I met Frankie at a party of a mutual friend. We spent the entire time talking. He was really sweet and he had a motorcycle which I thought was extremely cool. At first we just hung out as friends then one night he asked me out. We had such a wonderful time."

"What did you do?"

"We went to the Cheese Festival. We went on the Ferris wheel and the Tunnel of Love. It was a blast."

"How did your relationship progress?"

"We went out a few more times. And after a few dates all his friends just started referring to me as 'Frankie's Girl'."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Good…at first. I mean being Frankie's girl was a great social status. There were plenty of girls that wanted to date him."

"What made it change?"

"When he started degrading me."

"How's that?"

"He started acting like he owned me."

"That must have really bothered you."

"No kidding. He treated me like a baby. He said I was too stupid to decide things for myself. And he started isolating me from my family and friends. I spent a lot of time in his apartment. And when I would go home, he would call constantly. Then…" she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Then it turned violent…"

She nodded as she wiped away a few tears.

"When did the physical abuse start?"

"About a year after I started dating him."

"Tell me about the first time he hit you."

Helga sighed, "We went out that night and I met one of my friends from school, who happened to be a guy. When we got back to his apartment, Frankie accused me of cheating. When I denied it he called me a liar then he hit me."

"How did you react?"

"I was shocked then mad."

"What did you do? Did you hit him back?"

"I just went home. My mom asked about the bruise the next day but I lied."

"You covered for him."

"Yep because he said he was sorry. And that it would never happen again."

"Did you believe him?"

"I wanted to...I sort of forced myself to. I knew he would hit me again though. I guess just didn't care."

"How did your parents take to him?"

"My dad hated him from the start. He told me that Frankie was bad news and he wouldn't tolerate me dating him. By then he had already started hitting me so leaving wasn't really an option."

"Why was that?"

"Because he said he would kill me if I ever tried to leave him. And I knew he was capable of it."

"How?"

"A few weeks before I moved in Frankie, I was late coming to his apartment. When I got there he went ballistic. It was the first time he beat me. I remember…I had bruises everywhere. He was like a machine." She closed her eyes. The memory was still fresh. His voice filled her ears. She could even feel the pain of his hands striking her skin. With her eyes still closed, she continued to speak, "He threw me on the floor and hit me in my stomach. And when I screamed he kicked me in my face." Helga looked up at the ceiling as tears began sliding down her cheeks. Dr. Bliss handed her a tissue and she wiped her face with it, "I guess you think I'm pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Not at all. You're a very strong person."

"Then why couldn't I protect myself from him? Once he beat me so bad, I could barely walk the next day. Why did I allow him to do this to me?"

"Because he thinks he controls you."

"He does. I do not think, breathe, or move without his permission."

"Take your life back, Helga." Dr. Bliss said leaning forward and taking her hand.

Helga looked at Dr. Bliss and smiled, "I'll try."

Dr. Bliss looked at her watch, "I think that's plenty to think about. I will see you next week right?" she asked standing with Helga.

Helga dried her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you next week." She gathered her things and hugged the doctor.

"Helga, wait," Dr. Bliss handed her a card, "this is the number and address of a shelter. If you need it."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So how did it go?" Arnold asked walking up as Helga exited the building.

"Not bad. It felt good to get some of that stuff out."

"Are you going back next week?"

"Yep."

"Aren't you glad I gave Dr. Bliss a call?"

Helga smiled and nodded, "She gave me this." she handed him the card.

"A battered women's shelter?"

"Just in case…"

I hope you won't need it."

"Me either." She took the card from him and put it in her pocket.

How about you and me grab some lunch?"

"I would like that." She said following Arnold down the sidewalk, unaware of the eyes watching her across the street. Frankie sat in the driver's side of his car with one of his friends, Tony C. "Why don't you just get you a new girl Frankie. It's easier than chasing after Helga."

Frankie didn't respond. He only chewed on the end of his toothpick.

"There are plenty of other girls out there. You don't need her."

He started the car and looked at Tony C., "I love her."

Once they arrived at the Noise Café, Frankie gave Tony another run down of the plan, "Just make sure you get her outside." He said throwing his toothpick out the window.

Tony nodded then went inside. He found Helga sitting by herself at a booth. He sat across from her, "Hey you." he said.

She looked up from the menu, "Tony! How are you?"

"Fine. I just finished talking with you-know-who."

Helga's smile faded, "I'm not going back." She said shaking her head.

"He's a wreck without you, Helga. He knows what he's done and he's sorry. He just wants to talk to you."

She shook her head again, "No."

"Well he wants me to give you this." he reached into his pocket and handed Helga her engagement ring, "He says he wants you to keep it."

She accepted the ring. "Where is he?" she asked after a brief silence.

"Outside in the car."

She got up to follow Tony, when Arnold returned, "What's going on?"

"There's something I need to take care of. I'll be back." She walked outside and Frankie got out of the car. "I miss you so much babe." He said pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

She pushed him away, "I'm not coming back."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you! You have until tonight to get home or I will hunt you down." He said grabbing her wrists.

Arnold burst into the parking lot and separated Helga from Frankie, "Leave her alone."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you wish you had. Now get out of here." He said forming a fist.

Frankie smirked, "Yeah right football face." he reached for Helga again, but Arnold grabbed his wrist and pushed him away, "I told you to beat it."

"I'll see you tonight Helga," he said getting into the car and driving off.

"Are you all right?" he asked looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you didn't have to do that." Helga said rubbing her wrists.

"Well I couldn't stand by and let him hurt you. Come here." He pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I think I'm gonna have to go…" she whispered into his shirt.

"The shelter?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You can't protect me forever and I know I can't escape from him. And I probably never will. I'll be safe there."


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere in Between

By: Vela Cruze

Chapter 8:

Helga walked into the empty bedroom where she was directed to go. There were four beds in the room. She threw her duffel bag on the floor and sat down on one. Putting her face in her hands, she began to cry silently. "Hi…" she looked up and searched for the owner of the voice. "I'm Eva. You are?" The woman that was speaking looked to be about 30-years-old. She had shoulder length red hair and green eyes

"I'm Helga." she replied standing and extending her hand for Eva to shake.

"I've never seen you around here. Is this your first shelter?"

She lowered her head nodded, "Have you been to more than one?"

"From coast to coast." She said smiling, "This is my ninth one. My husband just doesn't know when to quit. What about you?"

Helga remained silent, unsure of what to say. "It's all right. You don't have to talk about him. Do you play cards?" she asked pulling a deck from her shirt pocket, "Do you play cards? Rummy?" she asked pulling a deck from her shirt pocket.

"Solitaire."

"I'll teach ya. Come on. You don't want to sit in here all day do you?"

Eva led her downstairs to a vacant table. Helga sat staring at her cards. She was completely absorbed in her thoughts that she completely forgot what she was doing. "Hey, that card isn't going to play itself ya know." Eva said smiling.

"Oh sorry." She placed the card on the table, "I was just thinking how stupid I've been to allow him to treat me this way. I mean look at me. I should have left him a long time ago…"

"But you didn't. And neither did a lot of the women here, including me. You stay because you think things are going to get better. But then after awhile you stay because if you try to leave he'll kill you."

"He'll find me… I know he will."

"Well they always show up looking for you. It's an inevitable part of the relationship. It's like the deeper you hide the harder they search for you… How old are you…if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen next summer."

"I thought you looked a little young to be in a place like this by yourself. You're the youngest woman I've met in a shelter that wasn't with her mother…"

Eva and Helga's friendship blossomed over the next few weeks. Helga discovered that they were more alike than she had thought. This older woman proved to be a real comfort to this lonely girl. But as we know, all good things must come to an end. Late one night, the house's occupants were awakened by shouting from outside. Loud sirens interrupted that night's slumber. "I wonder what's going on." Eva said walking to a window and peeking out, "There's a guy out there." She said.

"A guy?"

"Yeah one of the social worker's must have called the police." She walked over to the front door where a small crowd had gathered. Helga looked out the window and her fears were confirmed. Frankie was out there, the police trying hard to restrain him. "I want my girlfriend. I know she's hiding in there. Helga you stupid bitch get out here now!" he yelled.

She shook her head as his yelling continued, "They can't protect you forever!"

Eva walked over to her and held her hand firmly. Helga looked at her and laughed bitterly. "So that was him huh?"

"Yep. A real charmer right?"

"It's all right. They arrested him."

"He'll get out. And he'll come after me again. I'm not safe from him. Not here not anywhere. I'll call my mother to come pick me up." She whispered walking away.

"Don't do that."

"I have to. Frankie won't care who he hurts to get to me. And there are children here. I don't want anyone to be hurt."

"If your going to leave then may I suggest something."

"What?"

"Leave the city. The only way for you to be free is to get far away and start over."

"Thank you, Eva."

Eva watched sadly as Helga got into her mother's car and it drove off, "Stay safe Helga." she whispered.

Meanwhile, in the Pataki house, Helga and her parents sat in the living room discussing her options.

"I have to get out of the city." Helga stated.

"We can't just uproot ourselves. What about my business?"

"Bob, your daughter's life is more important than your silly beeper business."

"No dad's right mom. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to change your lives for me."

"What about Olga? Would you be willing to live with her?" Miriam asked suddenly.

"Where is she?"

"She moved out to South Carolina recently. You could even finish school."

"Would Olga mind?"

"No of course not. I've been talking to her about your situation and she said that if you ever needed a place to stay her door was always open. I'll call her tomorrow and we can make arrangements to send you down there."

"Thank you mom." She said smiling at her mother.

The next day, at school, Arnold spotted Helga cleaning out her locker. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well is that anyway to say goodbye?" she said smiling at him.

"Goodbye? You're leaving?"

"Yeah, the day after tomorrow. I'm going to live with my sister."

Arnold bit his bottom lip, "Are sure you have to leave?"

"Yeah, it's the only way I'll ever be free." She said, quoting Eva.

"I'll miss you." he said looking into her eyes.

She blushed, "I'll miss you too."

"Can I walk you home?"

"I'd like that."

After school, they walked silently down the sidewalk. Helga clutched her books to her chest and Arnold kept his head bent. He was tempted to put his arm around her but stopped. She probably wasn't ready for another relationship right then, especially since she was leaving. Arnold's thoughts were interrupted when they reached Helga's house. "So you'll come say goodbye tomorrow right?"

"Of course."

"See you then."

"All right."

Arnold turned to walk away but turned around kissed Helga on her lips gently, "I love you." he whispered. He walked down the sidewalk smiling. She stared after him, "I love you too." Then she unlocked the front door and went inside. As she passed the living room, she heard someone calling her name. She had to do a double take to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Frankie was sitting in the chair with his leg swung over the arm. Terror became fixed on her face. "What was that?" he demanded.

She began shaking almost uncontrollably. "I saw everything, Helga." He said getting up and walking toward her. He grabbed her wrist and began twisting it. "You've been cheating on me you little slut." He said viciously.

She knew better than to cry out, but her face twisted with pain.

"I thought I told you to come home."

"I will, please let me go Frankie. You're hurting me."

"It's too late. We could've been so happy together. But you just had to ruin it. It's your fault. It always has been. But now I see. You want that football headed freak."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Helga said.

"Hurt him? No, I won't hurt him. But I'll kill you. You forget Helga, I won't let you live without me. If I can't have you I'll make sure no one else will."

He began dragging her toward the front door, But Helga managed to free herself from his grip. She ran for the kitchen, but Frankie grabbed her by the waist and threw her violently onto the stairs. Her head ricocheted off one of the steps, clouding her vision. "Bad girl you know not to run. I see you've gotten defiant." He wrapped a hand around her throat and began squeezing. She clawed desperately at his hand as she gasped for air. He pulled out a knife and ran the cold blade across her cheek, "I'd hate to have to kill you here, but don't push me." he said pressing the knife into her flesh until a small trickle of blood slid down her face, "Now are you gonna be a good girl?"

She was beginning to black out and Frankie smiled. He picked her up and carried her out to his car. After making sure she was secure in the back seat he drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere in Between

By: Vela Cruze

Chapter 9:

Arnold and Gerald were sitting in a booth at the Café when Helga's parents walked in. Miriam looked anxiously around the room almost as if she was searching for someone. Even Bob seemed concerned. Spotting Arnold, Miriam walked over to them "Arnold, have you seen Helga?" she asked worriedly.

"I walked her home earlier today."

"When we got home, the front door was wide open. The windows on the back door were broken. And Helga was gone." Bob said.

"We've called all of her friends. No one has seen her. We stopped by the shelter she went to and she wasn't there. She's just disappeared." Miriam's voice quivered. She was on the verge of tears.

"You don't think Frankie has her, do you?" Gerald said looking over at Arnold.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Have you called the police, Mrs. Pataki?" he asked.

"Yes, they're out asking around too. I thought of this place since Helga hangs out here a lot."

"We'll help you look." Arnold said standing.

They followed Miriam and Bob outside. Meanwhile, when Helga's eyes opened, she found herself on a dingy mattress. She immediately recognized where she was; an old warehouse where Frankie and his friends usually hung out. Looking around, she noticed Frankie wasn't anywhere to be seen. She got up and walked over to the exit. She tugged on the door but it wouldn't budge. "Look who's on her feet." She turned to see Frankie sneering at her.

"Frankie, maybe we could work this out, you and me." she said smiling at him. She reached for his hand but he snatched it away, "It's too late for that Helga."

"I know my parents are looking for me." she said trying to bury the fear inside her.

"I know. And they'll find you too. Or at least pieces of you, maybe a leg in your bedroom and an arm in the park." He said snickering.

Helga sighed, tears sliding down her cheeks, she was truly afraid. She knew she was going to die if she didn't think of something fast. Frankie walked over to the TV and switched it on. "Hey babe, look at this. You're on TV."

Helga walked over to him and sure enough her picture was plastered on screen. "Let's see what their saying." He said turning the volume.

"The search continues for 17-year-old Helga Pataki. She was last seen at her parents' house wearing jeans, and a black long sleeve t-shirt. She is believed to be with this young man 23-year-old Frankie Gibson." Frankie's picture appeared beside Helga's.

After a short silence, Frankie looked at Helga, "Are you scared?" he asked.

Her expression changed and he knew the answer was yes. "Don't be. It'll all be over soon." He got up and walked over to a mini-refrigerator. He took out a beer and looked over at her. "I still love you ya know." He said smiling.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I told you already, no one else is going to have you." He took a sip of his drink, "You know I was thinking maybe I will get your little football head freak."

Helga flashed an angry look at him, "He hasn't done anything."

"You cheated on me with him."

"I never cheated on you." she said.

"You're a liar." He walked over to her and smacked her hard across her face. She staggered backwards, shaking her head to regain her vision. Grabbing her hair, he threw her against a wall. She slid down the wall, her head throbbing with pain. "Get up you slut!" he shouted at her. She managed to get to her feet, leaning against the wall for support. His fist struck her face hard, causing her to lose her unsteady balance. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. Her head ached so badly and she thought this was how she was going to die. Using his knife he cut her shirt open and kissed her neck gently. His hands fiddled with the clasp of her bra, and then he positioned her flat on her back. "Frankie, stop…Please don't do this." she begged. He only mumbled in response, his lips buried in her neck.

"No!"

"Shut up, Helga." he growled straddling her.

She was about to scream when his hand covered her mouth, "If you scream I swear I'll kill you now." He moved his hand and kissed her lips, "Besides you know you want it. Tell me you want it." He smirked at her, but instead of waiting for an answer, he got off of her and began laughing. "It wasn't going to happen anyway." He said after awhile, "I'm much more than you deserve. And I'm having much more fun doing this…" he kicked her stomach. She slid across the concrete floor and hit the wall. He laughed at her and walked away. Helga could feel her consciousness slowly slipping away. She suddenly felt so tired. The pain was becoming nothing more than a dull ache. "Arnold, help me…" she whispered before oblivion overtook her completely.


	10. Chapter 10

Somewhere in Between

By: Vela Cruze

Chapter 10:

"Detective Taylor, my daughter, please tell me you found her." Miriam said standing as the police walked into her living room.

"I'm sorry. All of his friends claim they haven't seen him. All of our leads have turned up zilch. Arnold, has Helga ever mentioned any place that Frankie would take her?"

"No. Not that I can remember…" Arnold said shaking his head, "But when I use to hang out with him, there was an old warehouse downtown, he would hang out there a lot with his other friends. He took me there a few times. But I don't think he goes there anymore…"

"I'll send a few officers out there just to be sure."

Meanwhile, in the same spot on the floor, Helga opened her eyes and all of the pain from last night's assault came rushing back to her. Her body ached, but what hurt most of all was her head. She tried sitting up but her arms felt like jelly and gave out from beneath her. Her chin collided with the concrete floor. Frankie walked in, sneering at her. She felt so nauseated. "You're such a stupid bitch." He said.

"Frankie, something is wrong…" she said, "My head hurts really bad."

Frankie didn't say anything. He raised a gun and pointed it at her back.

"Please don't do that…" she begged. Still he didn't respond. Suddenly Helga heard a sound; something that sounded like firecrackers or a car backfiring. Then her shoulder ached…the noise came again and more pain. Then one more… A car started outside, and she was put in the passenger seat. He pushed her out and left her in the alley. She watched the car pull away. Gathering what strength she had left. She got up and began walking toward a house. "Help… me… please." She whispered weakly. She collapsed on the steps as the door flew open, "Oh my gracious. You're that missing girl…John call 9-1-1. Child, can you hear me?" the woman said wrapping her arms around Helga.

"Ambulance is on their way Beth."

"I want my mother…" Helga said and all was black.

-Stop-

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pataki; there was nothing at that warehouse."

Miriam's face grew red and tears began streaming down her cheeks. Bob took her into his arms and allowed her to cry on his chest. "This is all my fault." He thought, cursing himself, "If only I had listened to her…"

A cell phone interrupted the intense silence, "Taylor…When? All right. Mrs. Pataki I've got great news: Someone has found your daughter. She's on her way to St. Mercy's Hospital. Come on I'll take you in my car."

They followed him outside. At the hospital, Helga's parents were greeted by Helga's doctor, "I'm Dr. Reese." She said shaking Miriam's hand.

"My daughter, where is she?"

"She was moved from the ER to Intensive Care. She was in surgery to remove three bullets: one from her shoulder blade, and two from her back. I think she'll be all right."

"Then why is she in ICU?"

"So we can keep an eye on her. She has a severe concussion."

"Can we see her?"

"Well she's sedated right now. But I don't see the harm. But only one person for right now."

"I'll go." Miriam said.

"No, Miriam, I want to go." Bob said standing, "I need to apologize."

He walked into Helga's room and looked at his youngest daughter. Her left eye was swollen shut. Several of her cuts had stitches holding them closed. And bruises all over her arms. Bob sighed, "You know, Helga, I can't help but feel that I am partly responsible for this, as if I took the gun and shot you myself. I know I was never really much of a father to you, and I know I don't deserve it but I would like you to give me another chance. And I swear if I find the bastard that did this to you, I will kill him."


	11. Chapter 11

Somewhere in Between

By: Vela Cruze

Chapter 11:

Bob walked out of the room wiping his eyes. He sat beside his wife, "How is she?" Miriam asked.

"I don't know." Bob said shaking his head.

Dr. Reese walked over to the group, "Hello again. Helga has a good prognosis. She has 3 broken ribs. And I'm gonna start physical therapy for her to help her regain control of the muscle in her shoulder."

Miriam sighed with relief but her curiosity overtook her when she noticed Dr. Reese's grave expression. "What's wrong?"

"One of the bullets damaged some of the nerves in her lower back. The damage was minimal and I believe they will heal fully on their own; However, I'm still concerned about how this will effect her walking. Now I recommend her walking with a cane for a few months to help alleviate some pressure off of her left leg. But I also recommend that she doesn't do a lot of walking unless it is absolutely necessary."

After three days in ICU, Helga regained consciousness and within a week she was moved to another room. Arnold was a frequent visitor. "Any news on Frankie?" she asked as he came strolling into the room with a small bouquet of flowers.

"Nope. They're out looking for him though. That Detective Taylor said he won't give up until he has Frankie."

Just as Arnold finish his sentence, Detective Taylor walked into the room, "It's good to see you're awake, Helga."

"Yeah." She shifted in her bed, "But I start physical therapy today. Dr. Reese says the sooner the better. Hopefully I won't have to walk with a cane long." She said nodding toward the custom made pink cane leaning against the wall. "It's pink." Arnold said lifting it up.

"Yeah my dad had it made for me. I have some minor nerve damage in my back and it really hurts to walk without it. "

"The reason I stopped by was to ask you a few questions."

"All right shoot."

"Do you have any idea where Frankie might be?"

"Um…his mom lives on First Street. But I'm not sure he would go there. They didn't have a very good relationship. I mean I've only met her once. And she and Frankie ended up fighting."

"He's desperate. He'll turn to anyone he can. Anyone else you can think of?"

Helga tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Oh his best friend Tony C. He lives on South Street downtown. Frankie always goes there when he gets into trouble."

"All right I'll look into these places. I'll be back later tonight. Ok."

"Okay." She smiled as the detective left the room.

"So how long do you think you'll be here?" Arnold asked playing with her cane.  
"I don't know. But I am going to finish up my physical therapy in South Carolina. As soon as Dr. Reese says I can travel."

"Oh so you're still gonna leave." Arnold said obviously disappointed.

Noticing this she quickly tried to explain why, "Even if they catch Frankie, there is no guarantee that he will go to jail. I think it will be better for me to just leave before he gets the chance to come after me. And he will kill me if he gets to me again. He won't make the same mistake twice."

Arnold knew she was right but still he wanted her to stay.

"Helga. Dr. Bliss is here." Dr Reese said stepping into the room with a clipboard tucked under her arm.

She walked into the room and smiled at Helga, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. My head doesn't hurt as much."

Arnold looked at the two women then realized he needed to leave, "Hey Dr. Reese you wanna go get some lunch?"

"That's a good idea. It's tapioca pudding day down in the lunchroom."

"I love tapioca pudding." They walked out of the room and their voices faded from their hearing range. Dr. Bliss turned to Helga, who was smiling.

"You seem depressed." Dr. Bliss said concerned.

"No kidding, I got shot in the back 3 times."

"Are you going to do physical therapy?"

"Yes. Dr. Reese says it will help me maintain muscle control while the nerves in my back heal. It seems Frankie always manages to take away everything that's good in my life."

"How's that?"

"First my freedom, then my dignity, my family, friends, my baby, my life…"

"What did you say?"

"My life?"

"No…no before that."

"My friends?"

"You said baby."

"No I didn't."

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Sighing Helga began, "A few months ago I found out I was pregnant. When I told Frankie, he said he didn't want it. When I refused to have an abortion, he beat me with a golf club and I lost the baby." Helga closed her eyes and lay on her side, "I've never told anyone about it. It hurts me whenever I think about it."

"Helga…"

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past and there's nothing anyone can do to change it."

Dr. Bliss frowned; Helga was shutting her out again, "I hear you're moving to South Carolina."

"Oh yeah, to live with my sister."

"So you and Olga are getting along?"

"Well not exactly but it's better than being here and getting shot at by Frankie. And I guess we could learn to like each other."

"In that case here…" Dr. Bliss scribbled on a notepad a name and number, "This is a colleague of mine down there. If you still feel the need to talk to someone, then call her. Okay?"

"Okay."

There was a gentle knock on the door and Eva walked in carrying a small bouquet of flowers, "Hey roomie." She said setting the flowers on the nightstand.

"Eva…Oh Eva this is Dr. Bliss, Dr. Bliss this is Eva. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah, I got an apartment. Out of state so I'll be leaving… in a few hours as a matter of fact. I uh heard what happened on the news and I just wanted to make sure you're okay before I left."

"I'll be okay. I'm leaving too."

"Taking my advice huh?"

"Yeah."

Eva glanced at a clock, "Well I better get going. My bus will be leaving soon." She gave Helga a gentle hug, "You take care of yourself, little lady."

"You too Eva. Be careful."

"I'll be all right until he shows up. Then it's back to a shelter."

"Let's hope not."

Eva smiled, "I gotta go. It was nice meeting you." She said waving to Dr. Bliss, "Goodbye Helga."

"Goodbye."

Eva nodded then walked out of the room.

"She's a really good friend. I hope she'll be all right."


	12. Chapter 12

Somewhere in Between

By: Vela Cruze

Chapter 12:

"Have you caught him yet?" Miriam asked Detective Taylor.

"Not yet Mrs. Pataki I'm sorry. We can't find him."

"Can't find him?"

"We're doing the best we can. But our leads aren't turning up anything."

"So…so I won't ever be safe here will I?" Helga asked lowering her head.

"I'm afraid not. To be safe you just need to leave town."

"Yeah okay…"

"You're coming home in a few days. We'll get your plane ticket and everything ready for you so you can go to South Carolina as soon as possible."

"Thanks mom."

Later day that day, Arnold visited. "Are you leaving soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I get home."

"We got you something." He said showing a big card, "Gerald and I got everyone to sign it."

"Really?" She accepted the card and opened it on her bed. Sure enough, everyone's signature was written on the card. "Rhonda, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Nadine …Phoebe…Thank you!" She said happily.

"You're welcome. Phoebe also told me to give you this…" he reached into his pocket and handed her a necklace.

"It's a Best Friends Forever necklace. Tell her I said thank you."

"I will," After a slight pause Arnold continued, "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll come back if Frankie is caught."

Arnold remained silent. He knew it could be months before Frankie would finally be found. "Well, I've got homework to finish so I better get going."

"Okay."

"Well…see ya."

Helga sighed outwardly, "Arnold wait, none of this would've been possible if it wasn't for you. I mean I wouldn't have found the courage to leave him if you hadn't…"  
"Butted in?"

She smiled, "What I wanted to say is thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Do me a favor?"  
"Sure?"

"Tell everyone I said bye?"

"Sure thing."

-A Few Days later-

"Helga, are you packed?" Miriam called, "You're plane leaves in an hour."

"I'm coming!" Helga shouted back. She was writing something. "Dear Mom and Dad, Things have been pretty tough these past few years. But I'm sorta glad it turned out this way. We're closer now then we have ever been before. I just wish this situation had come about under different circumstances. Frankie has taken so much away from me and you have filled that emptiness. I am happy to be alive and for the first time in a long time, I am proud to be your daughter. Thank you so much for everything. I love you both very much.

Love Always,

Helga."

Helga looked over the letter she had written and nodded her head in approval. She wanted to make her good-by a little longer but all her previous drafts of the letter had done nothing but reduced her to tears. "Helga, come on!" Miriam called again.

"All right." She carefully folded the letter then grabbed her suitcases. She got her cane and hobbled down the steps where her father was waiting with the keys, "come on, we're already late." He said taking her luggage.

"I know I'm sorry. I was finishing this." she handed her mother the letter, "Don't read it until dad gets back."

"I can't peek?"

"Nope. You and dad have to read it together." Helga smiled, "Goodbye mom." She said hugging her.

"Please be careful. And call as soon as you get there."

"I will."

"You won't be going anywhere if we don't get a move on. Sorry Helga but we've got to go now."

"All right dad. Let's go." She followed her father outside and they arrived at the airport just as Helga's flight was being called. "You sure you've got everything? You're medicine, cane, everything?"

"Yes dad. Now give me a hug."

He wrapped his arms around his daughter, "I love you." he said.

"I love you too. I gotta go. Bye daddy." She waved then limped toward the terminal. She handed over her ticket then waved at her father one last time. She disappeared down the terminal.

-One month later-

The time she spent in the country had worked so many wonders on Helga. She smiled more often then she had before. And her new friends provided her with comfort when she felt homesick. Her life in one word was wonderful. But one day that changed. She was out at the mall with three of her best friends, Matt, Drew, and Molly. They were at the food court enjoying their lunch. "What's the matter Helga? You seem distracted." Matt asked.

"There's a guy over there staring at me. I could swear I've seen him before."

"It's probably just déjà vu. You probably just saw him in town or something. Now are you gonna finish your fries?"

"No, pig, you can have them." She pushed the plate in front of him. She continued laughing and talking with her friends, almost forgetting about the eyes watching her until he stood. For a split second their eyes met. Helga's expression turned to terror and she knew immediately that _he _had found her.

The End

Author's note: Ooh finally I am finished with this story. I really like this ending. It only took two Law and Order: Special Victims Unit shows to come up with it too. I love the USA network and I love Law and Order: SVU. I hope you all enjoyed. A possible sequel if people ask or if I can come up with a good idea for one. Until next time kiddies. Buh Bye!


End file.
